Becoming One
by love story writer
Summary: Join Declan and Anna on an adventure of a lifetime. Follows right after the two's wedding and continues on with Anna dealing with living in Ireland and Declan having to make changes in his life for Anna. Please read and review first time writer!
1. Like the First Time and the Last

"Like the First Time and the Last"

Declan stood at the end of the aisle overlooking the cliffs of Ireland, where he first proposed to Anna. He had his eyes locked on Anna. When he first saw her, his breath caught in his throat at how beautiful she was in her simple white dress. In that moment he realized that he loved everything about her. Her ability to make something simple magical, her over-preciseness, the way she walks in her 4 inch heels (how she does, he'll never know), and just the way she loves.

As her father proceeded to give her away to him, he thought about how her father put Anna through so much hell growing up. Before their wedding Anna explained that during high school she would waitress during the week, and then on weekends she would work at a clothing store, which caused Anna to lose her life as a normal teenager. It also opened Anna's eyes to how unreliable her father was. He silently promised to himself that when he became a father- if he became a father- that he would be the complete opposite of Anna's father and be the most reliable, loving father.

He was snapped out of his day dream by Anna squeezing his hand.

"Hi bob," he said calling her by the nick name he gave her.

"Hi," she said with a shy smile.

"You look beautiful."

"You clean up pretty nice yourself"

He smirked at first, then grew serious, "You ready?"

"More than ever."

"Good. Me too."

The minister then began to proceed with the ceremony. The time finally came for them to give their wedding vows. "Declan," the minister stated, "please recite your vows to Anna."

"I, Declan O'Callaghan now take you, Anna Brady to be my wife. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful, loyal husband to you, for as long as we both shall live," Declan avowed as he put his mother's Claddagh ring on Anna's hand.

"Now Anna your turn," instructed the minister.

"I, Anna Brady now take you, Declan O'Callaghan to be my husband. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful, loyal wife to you, for as long as we both shall live." Anna then places Declan's ring on his finger.

"Declan do you take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

Declan looked at her with a knowing smile and says, "I do."

"And do you Anna take Declan to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

Beaming with happiness Anna said, "I do."

"Declan, you may now kiss your bride."

Declan drew Anna close for the kiss. He wrapped her arms around her frame. She put her hand on his face touching the beard she begged him to never shave. The kiss was first sweet, and loving, and full of trust and understanding. Then Declan wrapped his arms tighter, having Anna flushed against him, and kissed Anna harder. He kissed her like good ole' Frank the train conductor told him. Like it was the first, and like it was the last.

Anna then pulled away knowing things were getting a little too out of hand for this PDA. As she pulled away Declan tried to keep her there for just a few moments.

"Down boy," she whispered, "I'm not going anywhere. Besides you'll get plenty of that…Later." He simply smiled back at her.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Declan O'Callaghan," the minister said. The whole congregation stood and up and applauded for the married couple, and Declan took Anna by the arm and walked with her as husband and wife back up the aisle to walk back together to the pub where their reception would take place.

* * *

When they finally walked far enough to be away from everyone's site, Anna grabbed Declan by the shoulders and kissed him hard on the mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, one of her favorite physical attributes about him, and gently massaged his scalp.

Declan was surprised at the sudden boldness of his sometimes uptight wife, and didn't respond at first but eventually pulled Anna close.

After a few minutes Declan pulled away with Anna wanting more.

"Not that I mind, but where did that come from," Declan questioned.

"I just thought about how much I love you, and how very dashing you look in your suit," Anna said with a smile.

"Aw well isn't that sweet. And how very wrong you are," replied Declan. Anna looked at him with confusion written all over her face about the statement Declan just said, "I do not only look dashing in this suit, but dashing all the time. Right,"?

" You're right I'm sorry I did not mention that you are always extremely sexy," she said rolling her eyes, "but you know when you look sexy the most?"

"When," he questioned.

"When you have your shirt off," she stated bluntly.

" Ahh I knew you had a weak spot for me."

"Well... maybe a little."

He smiled, "Well I guess I'll have to keep it off more often."

"Oh shut up, we have a reception to get to and I still need you to refresh me on my river dancing. And plus you need to pack still for our honeymoon," she said grabbing her Declan by the hand and lead him to his pub.

* * *

"You know, I'm not too good at weddings," he whispered with a smile as he came up behind Anna wrapping his arm around her shoulders and handing her a glass of champagne.

At first she was startled by his sudden presence, but relaxed and said, "That's ok neither am. At one wedding, I threw up from being drunk on this very handsome, Irishman shoes,"

"Did ya now? Poor fella having to deal with such a typical American. It makes me wonder about how my life will be. Will I always be havin' to rescue you, huh pukey?"

"Shut up," she said while going to grab the champagne he brought her.

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so," he said while pulling the glass away from her reach. "I do not want to have to carry you to the car and have you passed out while I am driving."

"Oh please. You are the one who has tendencies for falling asleep while sitting straight up."

"That was different," he said pointing a finger up as he was explaining, "I was taking care of girl who called me a beast and then proceeded to throw up on my handsome Irish self shoes."

"And I intended on paying for them, but you wanted the coin that you conned me with," she fired back.

"Alright, alright you win. Go start saying your goodbyes and I'll go get Louis, and then we are off. But first can I have a kiss from my wife?"

"Fine, and make sure you go pack," she said with a fake annoyed look on her face. And then gave Declan a solid kiss on the mouth.

* * *

"Always good luck to start a journey on a Friday," said Donal, one of the many old gentlemen that frequented Declan's pub.

Everyone from the reception had left about an hour ago, and all that remained where Declan's regular pub crawlers.

"Aye it is, and also to consummate a marriage" agreed Seamus with a wink, another gentlemen.

"Thanks for the words of wisdom gents, but I need to find my wife," Declan replied shaking his head in disbelief, "Do either of you have an idea where she would be?"

"Ah here comes your missus now," said Donal, "Evenin Mrs. O'Callaghan."

"Good evening Donal," said Anna with a smile coming from the back of the pub where she and Declan lived.

"You look awfully pretty today if I may say so," Donal said with a shy look on his face.

"Well thank you very much Harry," she said looking at Declan.

"Don't you think she looks pretty Deco," questioned Seamus.

"She's stunning," Declan affirmed looking into Anna's eyes. Anna blushed a little, and a silence fell over the four. "Alright, I think Anna I should get going," said Declan trying to give his customers the hint to leave.

"Yeah, we're losing daylight by the second, and we'll need to find a place to stay before it gets dark," agreed Anna enthusiastically.

"Aye we can take a hint ole' Deco. Come on Donal we best let these two love birds leave," said Seamus leading Donal out of the pub.

"Now remember gents I don't know when we'll be back, but the restaurant will be open with Aric, but I won't be here to keep the place open late for you all. So you're going to have to find some place new until I get back to get drunk and avoid your wives," said Declan smiling at them.

"Alright my boy, and remember what I told ya earlier about the consu-"

"Uh yeah thanks Seamus , will do. Take care," interrupted Declan. John looked at him with confusion on his face, but didn't try to reply.

"Alright Slán you two!" said Donal.

"Goodbye," replied Anna waving. Then the two old men walked out of the pub, and headed home to face the wraths of their wives.

"Finally, we're alone," Declan said as he gathered Anna in his arms kissing her. After the kiss, they both rested their foreheads on each others, noses touching, mouths millimeters apart, and breathing each other in. "Are you ready to go," asked Declan.

"Very," stated Anna.

"What you want to leave our wonderful pub?"

"No, I just want to spend some much needed alone time with my husband."

"What are you talking about four months ago we spend 3 whole days together."

"Ha ha ha," said Anna, "but most of the time I loathed you, you loathed me. Pretty simple."

"I guess I see your point then. I guess if you really want me to, I'll spend some time with you," he said sarcastically, "Alright let's go," he said grabbing her hand.

* * *

"Are you sure she's going to make it," asked Anna about Declan's beloved car.

"Remember she's a classic," defended Declan, "She's as good as new even after some crazy woman tried to push her off the road."

"I didn't try to push her off the road. I was scraping cow poo off my shoe, because some rude man wouldn't help her move the cows," said Anna giving her evil eye to Declan.

"Only because someone was being pig-headed and couldn't wait," he said with a look of triumph.

"Shut up," Anna said defeated. The car thankfully started much to Anna's surprise, and Declan then turned around in the driver's to retrieve a map.

"Alright where to," he asked.

"Just drive," Anna answered trying to let her hair down more.

"Alright bob," Declan said looking at Anna with confusion. As Declan began to drive down the Irish countryside Anna asked,

"Wait a minute where's Louis?" Having been found out Declan replied saying,

"Louis, uh he's fine. He's strapped onto the roof."

"You strapped him to the roof," Anna asked in disbelief, "He'll get filthy up there!"

"Don't worry," Declan reassured his wife as he put his arm around her, "We'll throw him in the wash. He'll be grand."

And then they both drove into an unforgetable adventure.

* * *

So I'm a new writer and realize that this might of sucked, but I have a dream of writing so I'm starting to work on it. So if you can just give me any constructive criticism that would be great. And I'm sorry for any mispells or grammar problems, I don't have a beta or even know what one is.


	2. Knitting Convention Blues

"Knitting Convention Blues"

"Bob," someone said shaking her. She didn't respond, and the shaking turned to tapping. "Bob," the voice repeated once more, "Bob wake up." She still didn't flinch. The unknown voice was starting to get annoyed. "Anna!" the voice shouted now fully irritated.

"What? What? I'm up!" exclaimed Anna. It was not until then that she realized that the person who woke her up was her new husband Declan. She stared at him for a good couple of seconds to try and get her bearings. He was on the passenger side with the door open, and he was squatting on the ground to get to her level. The jacket he was wearing earlier was nowhere to be seen, and his dress shirt was buttoned down a little bit. His face looked like he was tired, and his beard was looking especially scraggly, but yet extremely sexy _'His face is so hansom, "she mused silently. _

"Anna, are you alright?" her husband asked snapping her out of her reverie.

"What? Oh I'm fine. I was just in a really deep sleep," said Anna.

"Well you should be, you slept practically the entire drive," said Declan, "I wasn't boring you. Was I?"

"No, No of course not," she said brushing back his hair. "The scenery and the radio just lulled me to sleep I guess." She sat there for a second in silence fiddling with his collar. "Where are we?" she asked breaking the silence, not even bothering to look at her surroundings.

"Look around," he said. She did as she was asked and gave a good look around. She saw a familiar, little cottage on a creek with a sign outside that said: "Bed and Breakfast." She put two and two together and realized that it was the bed and breakfast she had stayed at with Declan on her previous trip to Ireland. Except last time, she wasn't even with Declan. She was having Declan drive her across Ireland to get to Dublin so she could propose to her ex-boyfriend Jeremy on Leap Day. _"Who would have thought that I would come back here with the same man, but legally tied to him?" she thought laughing to herself. _

"Do you like it?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"I love it," affirmed Anna while grabbing him by the chin and bringing him into a kiss. "Do they know we're coming?"

"I already talked to them last week, and got us the same room we had last time," he said with a sly look on his face.

"Oh so you had this planned the entire time, huh? You know how I hate surprises," she said dramatically.

"I do, but I thought this would be a good one," he said know that she was just pretending her dramatics.

"It is," she said pulling him into a longer kiss than the previous one. He gripped her face tenderly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulling him out of his squatting position and onto the corner of the seat of the car. Declan was the first the pull back, and end the kiss. He put his hands on both sides of Anna's face and stared into her eyes.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," said Anna.

"Alright," he said getting off of the seat and extending his hand, "Let's go."

"Perfect," she said getting out of the car to go inside.

"Frank! Eileen!" exclaimed Declan while shaking Frank's hand and reluctantly accepting the hug Eileen offered.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Brady Callaghan"! exclaimed Eileen. The couple's once smiling faces turned suddenly into faces of shock. They both looked at each other remembering the last time they came to the bed and breakfast they were newlyweds with the last name "O'Brady Callaghan" when they weren't even married, or even dating.

"Yup that's right. The O'Brady Callaghan's," said Anna looking at Declan with a strained smile.

"Well, now it's just O'Callaghan," said Declan, "We decided to shorten it soon after we left here actually."

"Well isn't that…grand," said Eileen with a confused look on her face.

"Well it's great to have you back," said Frank, "but would you mine telling us why you both are dressed in wedding garb?"

"Uh. Well you know. I mean," both of the couple stuttered not realizing that both of them were in still dressed from the wedding. Anna still had her wedding gown on, and Declan now donned the jacket and tie that were off earlier. _"Wow. We're dumb," thought Anna silently. _Finally after mulling over a few good excuses in her mind, Anna said, "Renewed our vows."

"Whot," said Declan, Frank, and Eileen simultaneously.

"We renewed our wedding vows. I know it's a little early for us, but we reenacted the ceremony for my great, great aunt from Boston," said Anna unsurely, "She wasn't able to make it to the ceremony last time, but she was passing through Dingle to Dublin for a um, uh… knitting convention."

"A knitting convention?" Frank asked skeptically.

"Yup, a knitting trip. Isn't that right pumpkin?" Anna asked her husband using the pet name he loathed, and hoping that he could take control over the sticky situation for a little bit.

"Uh, yeah a knitting convention. These old bats in Dublin are crazy for knitting and have a convention every year," Declan said trying to sound reassuring.

"I've never heard of this convention," stated Eileen.

"You wouldn't, it's only for the elite knitters in the world. It's very small," affirmed Declan.

"Ah well that's grand," said Frank.

"Can we show you to your room?" questioned Eileen.

"Yes! Please," Anna said a little too excitedly, "Uh I mean that would be great."

"Very well then come along," said Eileen with an odd look on her face.

"Thank God," Declan whispered into Anna's ear.

* * *

"Finally!" exclaimed Anna as she fell back on the bed she and Declan would be sharing for a night.

"I know, stupid blokes we are," replied Declan as he fell face forward onto the bed next to Anna.

"We? We!," cried Anna as she rolled onto her side and Declan's eyes raised in alarm. "You're the one who forgot to realize that we would be coming straight from the wedding. Me in my wedding gown and you in your suit! Jeeze! We could have gotten ourselves kicked out if they found out we lied to them last year! And then where would we have gone? I wouldn't be surprised if they haven't figured us out already" Anna was now standing up with her hands on her hips, with a fired up look in her eyes.

"Whoa there! Don't you be blaming all of this on me," Declan said back. "You're the one who said that your aunt was going to a knitting convention!"

"It was the only thing I could think of! At least I didn't sit there with my god damn foot in my mouth!"

"Bloody hell!" exclaims Declan rubbing the bridge between his nose, "I just wanted to do something nice for our first night together as husband and wife before we actually start our honeymoon, and look at us! Five hours we've been married and we're already been arguing. You always start our arguments!"

"I cannot believe that you just said that!" Anna shouted.

"I just did!" said mockingly while getting inches from Anna's face.

"You know what? I'm going to go see if Eileen needs any help with dinner, and, and, and," Anna said trying to get her thoughts together while taking out the pins from her wedding hair, "have fun sleeping in the shower. Again!" she added slamming the door.

"I will!" Declan shouted after her. "Damnit! What have I done?"


End file.
